1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cash transaction machine that can prevent paper media from being not collected, and more particularly, to a cash transaction machine that can prevent paper media from being rolled into a dispensing device due to a strong external wind.
2. Description of Related Art
A cash transaction machine denotes an apparatus that a user can deposit or withdraw cash. Without a bank teller or other clerks, the user may use financial services that are provided from a bank or a card company.
The cash transaction machine may have various types of dispensing structures to dispense paper media. For example, a dispensing device may use a scheme of sequentially storing paper media in a cash dispensing portion and opening a shutter. Also, the dispensing device may use a scheme of directly providing the paper media as a bundled unit to the cash dispensing portion without a separate storage. In this instance, the shutter that is positioned in an outlet of the dispensing device may be mechanically connected to an internal gear and may upwardly and downwardly move to be opened and closed.
The cash transaction machine may be installed in a region with strong winds. In the windy region, the user may not collect all paper media that are dispensed from the cash transaction machine. For example, since the shutter and the outlet of the dispensing device are not closely attached to each other, the paper media may be folded by the wind and thereby be stuck between the shutter and the outlet of the dispensing device.
Also, even though the shutter and the outlet of the dispensing device are closely attached to each other, a top paper medium may be closely attached to a top surface of the outlet by the strong wind and thereby the user may not notice the top paper medium. Also, depending on cases, since the wind blows too strongly, a portion of the paper media may be rolled into the dispensing device.